The Way It Should Be
by joeydawson9
Summary: I’m kind of rewriting the finale here. Everything before 623 happened. Pacey and Joey happened in season 6, but there is no reason for bringing back the subject 5 years later like Williamson did. Joey doesn’t feel it, it will never be right J, and you


Disclaimer: I do not own the WB television show Dawson's Creek and all its characters.  
  
Category: D/Jo  
  
Rating: PG-13 Story: I'm kind of rewriting the finale here. Everything before 623 happened. Pacey and Joey happened in season 6, but there is no reason for bringing back the subject 5 years later like Williamson did. Joey doesn't feel it, it will never be right (, and you'll see that Pacey has another woman in mind. So the love triangle between Dawson, Joey and Pacey is over since a long, long time. Christopher, Joey's boyfriend, isn't suppose to know about Joey being the real Sam in Dawson's TV show. Actually he knows very little about Joey's past.  
  
Joey turned off the TV in her New York apartment. She had just finished watching Dawson's show "The Creek" with her boyfriend of two years, Christopher, who was typing a text on his laptop.  
  
Chris: Oh great, don't forget to watch next week to know who Sam is gonna choose.bla bla bla.  
  
Joey: Well..You know I won't forget, this is the greatest TV show I ever watch.  
  
Chris rolled his eyes  
  
Chris: I'm kind of beginning to think that you have a certain connection with this. I know that the writer and producer is your friend, but I'm sure there is something more to that story.  
  
Joey: You can always think what you want, I love that show.  
  
Chris: I know. Hey don't forget, we're going to see my parents this weekend.  
  
Joey: How could I forget? Your mom is calling twice a day.  
  
She is pointing towards the laptop.  
  
Joey: Are you done with it? I want to go check my e-mails.  
  
Chris: Sure, go ahead.  
  
Joey: Thanks  
  
She opened her message box and saw that she had two messages, one from Audrey and one from Dawson. Without hesitation she decided to read Dawson's first.  
  
Hey Joey,  
  
Sorry for not writing back to you sooner, I've been pretty busy with the end of the season. How did you like tonight's episode? Ok, so there is a particular reason why I'm writing to you. My mom is getting remarried.and the wedding is this weekend. She would really like for you to come. I talked to Jen, she is going to be there for sure and Pacey and Jack already live in Capeside, so there is no problem for them. Jack even told me that Andie is coming to Capeside for a visit, so it's gonna be fun to see her after all these years. So it's up to you, I know it's kind of late to let you know but I really didn't have much time these past couple of weeks. Well..I really hope you are gonna be able to come. I know you will. You can't miss it, plus I know that you can't pass up a chance to see me. Ok, so I got to go. I'll see you Friday night at Pacey's restaurant, we are all going to meet there.  
  
Bye bye,  
  
Dawson  
  
Joey smiled and kind of wished that Dawson had called her instead, but she knew that he couldn't stand talking to Chris, even if he had never told her. Both guys had met once, and it isn't really hard to guess that they would never be best friends.  
  
Joey: Hey Chris, change of plans. I'm going to Capeside this weekend. You can come with me if you want.  
  
Chris: How come? What about my parents?  
  
Joey: Well.maybe next week, Dawson's mom is getting remarried Saturday, and I can't miss the wedding and the chance to see all of my old friends.  
  
Chris: yeah..in particular Mr., what's his name again? Leery?  
  
Joey: Hey, don't start. You're just jealous of him 'cause he is making more money than you do.  
  
Chris: That's not .  
  
Joey kissed him to shut him up and they started making out on the sofa.  
  
Dawson smiled at the view of his mother and his sister who came to pick him up at the airport. He had told his mom that he could had rent a car or something but she insisted to come even if she was busier than ever with tomorrow's wedding. She wanted to see her successful son as soon as possible. They hadn't seen each other since Lily's birthday, 3 months ago. So Dawson immediately started running and picked his little sister in his arms and hugged his mom tight.  
  
Dawson: Wow, it's been such a long time.  
  
Gale: I know honey, I was beginning to forget that I had a son.  
  
Dawson: Impossible, I'm unforgettable.  
  
Lily: That's true, we see you everywhere. Every day there are people asking me questions about you.  
  
Gale: Ah, you now know what it's like to have a famous brother darling. So, Dawson, are all your friends coming?  
  
Dawson: Probably.Joey is not sure though.  
  
Lily: How come? I want to see her.  
  
Dawson: Well.I bet $100 that you will, Lily.  
  
Gale: I hope she will come.but I imagine how busy she is. She is really doing great too in New York.  
  
Dawson: Yeah, she is a well-known book editor now.I never would have thought she would choose that kind of job.  
  
Gale: Are you guys seeing each other sometimes with your busy schedules and everything.  
  
Dawson: We stay in touch by e-mails more than anything. I meet with her when I go to New York, which is rare, and I prefer not to call her to avoid talking to her wild boyfriend.  
  
Gale: I see some things never change. Is he that bad?  
  
Dawson: Well. he is really weird. Ok, where are you parked?  
  
By this change of subject, Gale knew that Dawson didn't want to talk about it so she gave up and showed him where the car was.  
  
When Jack arrived at his house, Jen was already there with her baby daughter Amy and Grams. His boyfriend Doug was out protecting Capeside's citizens. But Jen had a key for when she came to visit Capeside, so she would stay at Jack's.  
  
Jack: My favorite girls are already home!  
  
Jen: We wanted to surprise you.  
  
After hugging Jen and Grams, he took Amy in his arms.  
  
Jack: Isn't she beautiful?  
  
Jen: Of course, you forgot who her mom is?  
  
Jack: Hey, where is CJ?  
  
Jen: Oh, he had an important meeting that he couldn't miss today. He'll arrive tomorrow morning.  
  
Jack: Ok, busy man. Hey, did Andie call ?  
  
Jen: Yeah she will be here first hour tomorrow morning.  
  
Jack: Great, we'll all be reunited, like old times.  
  
Grams: So what's new with you, Professor Jack?  
  
They all sit around the kitchen table to talk a little bit before supper. Jack and Jen were supposed to meet the rest of the gang later at Pacey's restaurant, The Icehouse.  
  
Bessie was waiting impatiently for Joey's arrival at the B&B. She was hoping she would come alone, she didn't like Christopher either. He was too.she couldn't find too what, but she knew that everything with him was too much. He was a big exaggeration himself. But when she saw two people getting out of the cab, she tried to hide her disappointment (?) and went out to greet both of them.  
  
Chris: Hey, if it isn´t my wonderful sister-in-law ?  
  
Bessie: the one and only, unfortunately!  
  
Joey: Hello Bessie, How are you?  
  
Bessie: Not too bad, what about you?  
  
Chris: She's always great whenever I'm with her.  
  
Joey: Thanks Chris but I can talk for myself. I'm good. It's a surprise, all the gang doesn't know that I'm coming.  
  
Bessie pointed towards Chris.  
  
Bessie: They don't know that HE is coming too? Poor them.  
  
Chris: Oh Bessie, that hurt.  
  
He put his right hand on his heart.  
  
Bessie: I pity you.  
  
Joey: Ok you two, you can continue arguing, I'll go inside to unpack my things. Chris, we're going out for supper tonight with my friends, don't forget.  
  
Chris: Can't wait babe.  
  
Bessie just smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
When Dawson arrived at home, the first thing he thought about was going in his old room, now Lily's. "My room", he whispered while putting his luggage on the bed. It was such a comforting place to be...it always had been. He looked around and saw the things on the wall: magazines with him on the cover, posters of his TV show. He realized how proud Lily was of her big brother. Then, something on the desk captivated Dawson's attention: a photo of Joey and him looking so happy together. He just smiled remembering the moment when the picture was taken. But what was most incredible about it was the frame. On it was written: "The real Colby and Sam". "Ah, Lily" that's the only thing he could say about the genius arrangement of his sister. Then his cell phone rang.  
  
Dawson: Hello  
  
Rebecca: Hey handsome, how is home?  
  
Dawson smiled hearing his girlfriend's voice.  
  
Dawson: I just got in. The flight was delayed. Are you done shooting?  
  
Rebecca: Well, I still have one scene to do and then I'm off. I'm booked on a night flight. I'll be there early tomorrow morning, like around five. Will you be able to come get me?  
  
Dawson: Sure, no problem.Even though a have a little party with my friends tonight.  
  
Rebecca: That's great, enjoy! Ok Dawson, I got to go, I'll call you later.  
  
Dawson: Good, good luck with your last scene.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks. Bye  
  
Dawson: Bye  
  
After the phone call, Dawson decided to go take a shower and be ready for the supper.  
  
Pacey was just finishing a meeting with all of his employees when his adorable fiancé entered the restaurant.  
  
Pacey: I was beginning to worry, you left home early this morning and I haven't gotten any news from you, not even a phone call. You don't care about me anymore?  
  
Christy: You know that's not true, I didn't stop one second today, it's been so busy at the office.  
  
Pacey took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.  
  
Christy: So, at what time your friends are all coming?  
  
Pacey: At 7 o'clock, everyone should be here. The restaurant closes at 6 for this special occasion.  
  
Christy: Oh, so all your employees are here to serve, what? Around 10 people?  
  
Pacey: Yes, my dear, this kind of event doesn't happen everyday. We are all gonna be together for the first time since..well, a very long time.  
  
Christy: That's great. But it's only 5:15 now, so we have enough time before to.  
  
Pacey didn't let her finish and he took her by the arm and hurried to his office, closing the door behind them.  
  
The first people to arrive at The Icehouse for the big reunion were Jack, Jen, and Amy. Pacey rushed to open the door when he saw them standing outside in the rain. He immediately shook hands with Jack and hugged Jen very tight.  
  
Jen: Ouff. I can see that you missed me!  
  
Pacey: Of course I did.How many years has it been? I didn't even remember you had a baby. This is the first time I've seen her.  
  
He went to take Amy in his arms  
  
Pacey: Come to see Uncle Pacey, sweetheart.  
  
Jen saw Christy appear in the middle of the place.  
  
Jen: Hey Christy, how are you doing? Still bearing him?  
  
Christy: Oh, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Five years is nothing.  
  
Pacey: Watch out honey, in a couple of years, I could easily let you go for this beautiful little thing I have in my arms right now.  
  
Jack: Oh Pacey, don't forget she is my goddaughter! I would never let that happen!  
  
They all laughed& were so glad to see each other. Then they saw two people running across the street covered by an umbrella.  
  
Jen: Hey, that's Joey and her boyfriend! I thought she wasn't supposed to come!  
  
Jack: Looks like only fools can't change their mind.  
  
Pacey went opening the door and yelling outside, "Don't you guys see that the restaurant is closed? Go back home! You shouldn't be outside at a time like this!".  
  
Chris: Nothing can scare us!  
  
Joey: Not even stepping inside a closed restaurant!  
  
Jack was the first to take Joey in his arms. He then shook Chris' hand. Jen, who always found Chris funny each time she had seen him, kissed him on the cheeks when Pacey did the same with Joey. Then Christy went to say hello to them.  
  
Jen: Joey, your boyfriend is a real gentleman.  
  
Chris: She already knows that, right babe?  
  
Joey replied mocking: He amazes me everyday. Where is your husband Jen?  
  
Jack laughed and said: He is too busy to come to see us. No, he'll be here tomorrow & so will Andie.  
  
Joey: Hey, I got an e-mail from Audrey, she is also in Italy right now.  
  
Chris: Oh cool, the little sister that I never met.  
  
Pacey: I'm sure you're going to like her. Who can't, right?  
  
Christy: Everyone says that about their first love. But it's true that she is a great person.  
  
Pacey innocently looked at Joey.  
  
Pacey: Speaking of first love, only one person is missing.  
  
Chris: Wouldn't that be the successful writer and producer, Dawson Leery?  
  
Joey gave him a warning looked while everyone else tried to ignore that last comment.  
  
Jen: Why don't we sit while waiting for him?  
  
Pacey: Good idea, and don't forget: Open bar for everyone!!!  
  
Everyone then followed Pacey, except Joey who gave one last looked outside, wondering where the hell Dawson was. She was really nervous and was hoping that something didn't come up to force him to stay in LA.  
  
Just when everyone was getting a drink they heard a knock on the front door. Pacey jumped from his seat to go open the door while Joey froze in hers.  
  
Pacey: Hey my friend! Never learned that it's not good to make people wait?  
  
Dawson: I know, I had a really important phone call to make first.  
  
Jack got up to join both men and said: That's ok man, we were all in good company.  
  
The three men then joined the others at the table. Joey and Dawson immediately made eye contact, a moment that was broken by Jen hugging Dawson. After, Dawson said hello to Christy and looked at Amy who had fallen asleep. He completely ignored the other man in the room, and Chris didn't say anything to Dawson either. Nobody seemed to notice it except Joey, who immediately felt bad.  
  
Pacey: Okay everybody, now that everyone is here, I would like to make a toast to all of us and to Dawson's mom for getting remarried, because we all know that's the reason we are all here together tonight in the first place. So.to us, and to Gail!  
  
Everybody raised their glasses and repeated after Pacey. Christy then stood up to say a word.  
  
Christy: Ok guys, I've known most of you since high school but we never really talked before I started dating Pacey. And I just wanted to admit that back in high school, I was a bit jealous of your gang 'cause you were always together and the friendship seemed so strong. I now know that I had all the reasons to be jealous 'cause the friendship that exists between you guys is really something incredible and I'm glad today to be a part of it. So I would like everybody to raise their glass to friendship.  
  
Pacey: Thanks honey, that's a really nice speech. See, I knew that back that day when you gave me your phone number, it was going to change your life forever.  
  
Christy smiled and kissed Pacey.  
  
Jen: Yeah, thanks Christy, I'm glad that I know you better now too.  
  
So, that's how the reunion started and the subjects flew after that. Everyone was so happy to be there, finally back in Capeside, where the friendship started many years ago. It was near midnight when Dawson realized he had to go get some sleep before going to pick up Rebecca at the airport. Before announcing his departure, he went to the bathroom where he encountered Chris.  
  
Chris: So, Mister is too important to say hi now.  
  
Dawson: Well, you seem to know that person well..don't you ?  
  
Chris: Hey, don't start with me Leery. I saw the way you looked at Joey all night. So I thought I'd give you some advice. stay away from her. She thinks I don't know about your little TV show, but I do. I know SHE is the real Sam. It was easy to guess.she is all sentimental about this. Look, I know little about you two and I really don't want to know more. I bet she didn't even tell you this but we're engaged. So stay away.  
  
The news went straight to Dawson's heart, like a knife. Chris was right, Joey had never told him that she was engaged. He thought about leaving right away, but he had to say something to Chris first.  
  
Dawson: You know what Chris? You're right.. You know very little about Joey and me. And one last thing: Who do you think you are to give me orders?  
  
With that, he storms out of the bathroom while Chris stayed inside trying to regain his calm.  
  
Dawson: Ok guys so I got to go get some sleep.  
  
Joey: How come? The night is still young.  
  
Dawson: Well, I have to get up early to go pick up Rebecca at the airport.  
  
Joey just froze in her place. Rebecca? Who the hell was this girl? She didn't know Dawson had a girlfriend! Or maybe she was just his mom's friend. But before she could think more, she got her answer.  
  
Jen: A new one Dawson. How long have you been dating her?  
  
Dawson: Two months now. Ok, so I'll see you guys tomorrow.  
  
He hugged everyone before going. The last one was Joey. He hugged her tight and whispered in her hear: I knew you were gonna come. She just smiled at him. He then noticed that she was wearing no ring and released himself from her embrace to see Chris looking at them. He waved at him and said: Goodnight Chris.  
  
Before drifting into sleep, the only thing Dawson could think of was Joey being engaged. Did someone in the gang know? And why wasn't she wearing a ring? Maybe she was trying to hide it from her friends or simply from him, but why? He didn't sleep very well that night.  
  
Back in their room at the B&B, Joey and Chris were preparing to go to sleep when Chris spoke.  
  
Chris: Hey Joey, I just want to say that you have great friends. And sorry about being suspicious about Dawson.  
  
Joey: Thanks Chris.  
  
Chris: So it's kind of cool that none of you guys is alone, you all have boyfriends or girlfriends.  
  
Chris then started kissing Joey's neck, then her ear, and her mouth.  
  
Joey: Chris, please, not tonight, I'm kind of tired, tomorrow is a big day. I just want to go to sleep now.  
  
Chris didn't say anything and just shut down the lights. The only thing Joey could think of before drifting into sleep was Dawson having a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he have told her in their numerous e-mails? Why did she have to learn it the night before she saw her for the first time? But why oh why was she upset about his? Dawson having a girlfriend other than her would always be strange to her. At least, she knew that.  
  
While Capeside was lost in dark and everyone was sleeping peacefully, they was some action going on in plane F-158 going from Venice to Boston. Andie McPhee was filling in a paper for the customs declaration while the woman sitting next to her was constantly looking at her. Finally she spoke.  
  
Woman : Hum.sorry, do you have a bro named Jack ?  
  
Andie: Yes, why ?  
  
Woman: Oh my gosh, so you are the ANDIE !  
  
Andie: Yeah and you would be ???  
  
Woman: I'm Audrey Liddel, I was Joey's Potter roommate back in the day. We have the same friends.  
  
Andie: Oh so you are the AUDREY Jack told me about.  
  
Audrey: I'm so glad to finally meet you. We have a big point in common you know ?  
  
Andie: oh yeah, what ?  
  
Audrey: We dated the same man, the incredible Pacey Witter.  
  
Andie: Yeah Pacey, wow, it's been such a long time since I heard from him.  
  
Audrey: Yeah, me too. Apparently he is engaged to some girl from Capeside, Joey told me. You probably know her, she went to your school.  
  
Andie: So that was true what Jack told me. Christy Livingston. I refused to believe him when he told me that. Back in high school, I made this girl believe something very untrue about Pacey and he was so mad at me.  
  
Audrey: Oh tell me, I like juicy stories.  
  
Andie: First, I want to know, are you going to Capeside too ?  
  
Audrey: Yeah, for Dawson's mom's wedding. Nobody knows that I'm coming. It will be a big surprise.  
  
Andie: So we could maybe share a cab from Boston to Capeside.  
  
Audrey: That would be perfect !!  
  
And with that, the two women started to discuss and learned many things about each other and their common friends. It was like they knew each other forever.  
  
Jack, Doug and their guests were just finishing their little breakfast on the picnic table outside when a cab pulled in the driveway and two blonde women got out. Jack immediately recognized his sister and started running and picked her up in his strong arms. Jen, surprised to see Audrey there too, hugged her quick.  
  
Jen: It's not that I'm not happy to see you Audrey, but I didn't know you two knew each other.  
  
Audrey: Oh, Andie is my best friend since.what ? 8 hours.We have so much in common.  
  
Andie: Yeah, I can't believe I didn't meet her sooner !  
  
Audrey: So Jack, this is where you live. Cool, there is a pool !!!  
  
She then saw Doug standing behind Jack and quickly went to hug him.  
  
Audey: Dougie, my ex brother in law !!  
  
Doug: Audrey, as excited as before.  
  
Audrey: Exciting you mean.  
  
They all laughed at that comment.  
  
Andie: Ok everybody, there is a big event this afternoon, we should all be ready. Keep the jokes for the reception.  
  
Jack smiling: Sure captain !  
  
After that, they all helped clear the table and the dishes and went to get prepared for the wedding.  
  
In the meantime at Gail's house, the preparations were going great and everything outside was settled and ready for the ceremony to start. Inside, Dawson was helping his girlfriend into her wonderful dress.  
  
Dawson: You look amazing Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks Dawson, you're not too bad either. Do you think your mom likes me ?  
  
Dawson: I'm sure. She was very happy to meet you.  
  
Rebecca: So was I. Gail steps inside the room.  
  
Gail: Ok, I need the help of a woman here and Rebecca, since you are the only one old enough at the moment, would you please follow me?  
  
Rebecca: Absolutely Mrs. Leery.  
  
She then followed Gail and gave one last look at Dawson, who was just smiling.  
  
The guests were beginning to arrive, mostly friends of Gail and her future husband Richard. Then a nervous Joey arrived accompanied by Chris, Bessie, Body and 10 year old Alexander. She immediately spotted Dawson talking with a beautiful brunette. "That's her", she said to herself. Suddenly, Rebecca looked at Joey and turned to Dawson.  
  
Rebecca: Hey, Dawson. There is a girl standing over there admiring you.  
  
Dawson turning to see who that person was: Oh, that's Joey.  
  
He then started walking to go see her, leaving a curious Rebecca behind.  
  
Dawson: Hey Joey! How are you doing ?  
  
Joey: Great. Wow, the setting is amazing, Dawson.  
  
Chris: Hello, buddy.  
  
Dawson: Hi Chris.  
  
Joey suddenly felt bad again. Rebecca joined them.  
  
Rebecca: Hello everyone, I'm Rebecca.  
  
She then shook hands with an exciting Chris and an uncomfortable Joey.  
  
Chris: Ok great, the introductions are done, now maybe we can drink a little. Dawson, where is the champagne ?  
  
Joey: C'mon, Chris. We'll go find it.  
  
She pulled him with her.  
  
Rebecca: So, is that one of your friends, Dawson ?  
  
Dawson: Yeah, Joey. My best friend. He had just completed his sentence when the rest of the gang arrived. Dawson was really surprised to see Andie, who he hadn't seen in a long time. But he was more surprised by Audrey, who wasn't supposed to come. He noticed that CJ was there too.  
  
Audrey running to see Dawson: Ahhh the beloved producer, Dawson Leery !  
  
Dawson: Audrey, it's nice to see you. What a surprise !  
  
Audrey: I like surprises, you know that. Who is this charming lady by your side ?  
  
Dawson: Rebecca, my girlfriend.  
  
Audrey shaking hands with Rebecca: Cool, nice to meet you.  
  
Rebecca: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Dawson then went to see the others, Andie first.  
  
Dawson: Andie, how are you girl ?  
  
Andie: Hey, I'm great. Wow, you are so different than on television.  
  
Dawson: Well, in a good way, I hope.  
  
Andie: Of course.  
  
They hugged tight.  
  
Jack, Doug and their guests were just finishing their little breakfast on the picnic table outside when a cab pulled in the driveway and two blonde women got out. Jack immediately recognized his sister and started running and picked her up in his strong arms. Jen, surprised to see Audrey there too, hugged her quick.  
  
Jen: It's not that I'm not happy to see you Audrey, but I didn't know you two knew each other.  
  
Audrey: Oh, Andie is my best friend since.what ? 8 hours.We have so much in common.  
  
Andie: Yeah, I can't believe I didn't meet her sooner !  
  
Audrey: So Jack, this is where you live. Cool, there is a pool !!!  
  
She then saw Doug standing behind Jack and quickly went to hug him.  
  
Audey: Dougie, my ex brother in law !!  
  
Doug: Audrey, as excited as before.  
  
Audrey: Exciting you mean.  
  
They all laughed at that comment.  
  
Andie: Ok everybody, there is a big event this afternoon, we should all be ready. Keep the jokes for the reception.  
  
Jack smiling: Sure captain !  
  
After that, they all helped clear the table and the dishes and went to get prepared for the wedding.  
  
In the meantime at Gail's house, the preparations were going great and everything outside was settled and ready for the ceremony to start. Inside, Dawson was helping his girlfriend into her wonderful dress.  
  
Dawson: You look amazing Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: Thanks Dawson, you're not too bad either. Do you think your mom likes me ?  
  
Dawson: I'm sure. She was very happy to meet you.  
  
Rebecca: So was I. Gail steps inside the room.  
  
Gail: Ok, I need the help of a woman here and Rebecca, since you are the only one old enough at the moment, would you please follow me?  
  
Rebecca: Absolutely Mrs. Leery.  
  
She then followed Gail and gave one last look at Dawson, who was just smiling.  
  
The guests were beginning to arrive, mostly friends of Gail and her future husband Richard. Then a nervous Joey arrived accompanied by Chris, Bessie, Body and 10 year old Alexander. She immediately spotted Dawson talking with a beautiful brunette. "That's her", she said to herself. Suddenly, Rebecca looked at Joey and turned to Dawson.  
  
Rebecca: Hey, Dawson. There is a girl standing over there admiring you.  
  
Dawson turning to see who that person was: Oh, that's Joey.  
  
He then started walking to go see her, leaving a curious Rebecca behind.  
  
Dawson: Hey Joey! How are you doing ?  
  
Joey: Great. Wow, the setting is amazing, Dawson.  
  
Chris: Hello, buddy.  
  
Dawson: Hi Chris.  
  
Joey suddenly felt bad again. Rebecca joined them.  
  
Rebecca: Hello everyone, I'm Rebecca.  
  
She then shook hands with an exciting Chris and an uncomfortable Joey.  
  
Chris: Ok great, the introductions are done, now maybe we can drink a little. Dawson, where is the champagne ?  
  
Joey: C'mon, Chris. We'll go find it.  
  
She pulled him with her.  
  
Rebecca: So, is that one of your friends, Dawson ?  
  
Dawson: Yeah, Joey. My best friend.  
  
He had just completed his sentence when the rest of the gang arrived. Dawson was really surprised to see Andie, who he hadn't seen in a long time. But he was more surprised by Audrey, who wasn't supposed to come. He noticed that CJ was there too.  
  
Audrey running to see Dawson: Ahhh the beloved producer, Dawson Leery !  
  
Dawson: Audrey, it's nice to see you. What a surprise !  
  
Audrey: I like surprises, you know that. Who is this charming lady by your side ?  
  
Dawson: Rebecca, my girlfriend.  
  
Audrey shaking hands with Rebecca: Cool, nice to meet you.  
  
Rebecca: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Dawson then went to see the others, Andie first.  
  
Dawson: Andie, how are you girl ?  
  
Andie: Hey, I'm great. Wow, you are so different than on television.  
  
Dawson: Well, in a good way, I hope.  
  
Andie: Of course.  
  
They hugged tight.  
  
Joey and Chris had just found glasses of white wine when they saw Audrey running towards them. She didn't notice the glass in Joey's hand and splashed it all over her red dress.  
  
Audrey: Surprise, Bunny !!!  
  
Joey frustrated: You should have been more careful, Audrey !  
  
Audrey: Oh, you're not happy to see me ?  
  
Joey: It's not that, my dress is all wet and dirty now.  
  
Audrey: Oh, it's just white wine.  
  
She then noticed Chris.  
  
Audrey: Chrissssss, come here and hug me quick.  
  
Joey: Ok, you guys talk, I'll go inside and try to fix your mess Audrey. The ceremony starts in 15 minutes.  
  
Audrey: You sure you don't need help.  
  
Joey: Oh no. No, you've done enough !  
  
Joey started walking towards the house while Audrey and Chris exploded in laughter.  
  
When Joey was done cleaning her dress as best she could, she decided to explore the house a little bit. It had been such a long time since she'd set foot in there. Suddenly, her heart started beating faster when she thought about going in Dawson's old bedroom and when she stepped inside, her hands were shaking. She couldn't believe that she was having such a big reaction. The first thing she noticed was the Sam and Colby frame. She smiled looking at the picture of her and Dawson even if deep inside of her, she was a bit sad that those times were long gone. When she heard the first notes of the song of the bride, she quickly closed the door and went outside where the ceremony was beginning.  
  
She spotted Chris and Audrey having fun in the audience and she decided to go take a seat where Jack, Doug, Jen, CJ and Andie were. She noticed that Pacey and Christy were just two rows behind and waved at them. Then she looked at the bride. Gail was so beautiful. Her dress was even prettier than at her first two weddings. And near her, she saw Dawson. "God, he is handsome", she thought. He gets better looking year after year. She made eye contact with him and he winked at her and then smiled. The smile that could always melt her heart in a moment, even after all those years. She tried to remain calm and looked back at her boyfriend and her ex roommate, who didn't seem to pay much attention to the wedding.  
  
The reception was going pretty good. The ceremony was a real success and now, the bride and groom were dancing closely on the dance floor packed with different couples. Jen and CJ, Andie and Jack, Rebecca and Dawson, Christy and Pacey were among them. Audrey and Andie were talking with Doug at a table. Joey, bored, was sitting at another table facing a drunk Chris.  
  
Joey, mocking: I'm having the time of my life !  
  
Chris: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't dance ?  
  
Joey: It's ok, I'll go find a gentleman who will be pleased to dance with a woman like me.  
  
She then stood up and left Chris alone watching the couples dancing.  
  
Back on the dance floor, Pacey and Christy were dancing closely.  
  
Christy: It is such a wonderful wedding, don't you think ? I want ours to be the same.  
  
Pacey: Yeah, it will be honey, you can be sure of that.  
  
Christy looking towards Joey: Why don't you go dance with your friend Joey, she seems to be looking for a partner.  
  
Pacey: I'll go, if you don't mind.  
  
Christy: Of course not. I'm thirsty, I'll go get a drink.  
  
Pacey: Ok sweetheart, see ya later.  
  
Pacey walked over to Joey  
  
Pacey: What happened to your prince charming? He refuses to dance with you ?  
  
Joey: He doesn't know how. But while you're here, why don't we show him ?  
  
Pacey: Good idea !  
  
She took his arm and they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
Joey: So, it seems to be going pretty well with Christy.  
  
Pacey: Yeah, I fall more and more in love with her every day.  
  
Joey: I'm glad for you, Pace.  
  
Pacey: But, what about you ? You don't seem happy. Am I wrong ?  
  
Joey: Well.some days, things are going great with Chris. But other days, I don't know. it's like he has two personalities.  
  
Pacey: Well, he does seem little weird. No offense there.  
  
Joey: None taken. I know what you mean. But. I'm so busy with work so I don't mind for now. He helps me a lot you know, we do the same job and he is much more experienced than me.  
  
Pacey looking behind Joey: I think there is someone else who wants to dance with you Miss Potter. Your luck seems to be changing.  
  
Joey turned to see Dawson smiling at her, his hands ready to hold her to dance.  
  
Dawson: Don't mind Pace, if I cut in?  
  
Pacey: No prob bro. I'll go check on my fiancée.  
  
Dawson: Ok, see ya later.  
  
Joey: Thanks for the dance, Pace.  
  
Pacey: It's been a pleasure, my dear.  
  
Pacey left but before he could find Christy, an arm grabbed him.  
  
Jen: Hey handsome, you owe me a dance you know ?  
  
Pacey smiling: For what ?  
  
Jen: Nothing, I just made a pact that I'll dance with all the males that I know here tonight.  
  
Pacey: Ok then, I won't ruin your desire, my lady.  
  
They laughed and returned to the dance floor next to where Joey and Dawson were dancing silently.  
  
Dawson: How's life treating you, Jo? I know we talk a lot on the phone and internet but seeing you. I know that you are not doing as great you say.  
  
Joey: And how would you know that ?  
  
Dawson: Don't play the fool with me Joey, I know you too well. Just tell me what's on your mind when you are ready ok ?  
  
Joey: I will, Dawson, one day.  
  
Dawson: So, how did you like the ceremony? It was great, wasn't it ?  
  
Joey: It was wonderful, your mom was stunning.  
  
Dawson: I know. So is this the type of wedding you want ?  
  
Joey: Well.anyone would dream of a wedding like that one but when the time comes, the plans change.  
  
Dawson: Well, you probably should be deciding soon.  
  
Joey: And why would I have to decide soon ? I'm not ready to get married.  
  
Dawson: Oh ok, so you'll do like many couples do. Be engaged with the hope to get married one day, but in the end never succeed in getting to the big day.  
  
Joey, confuses: Dawson, what are you talking about ?  
  
Dawson: I already know Jo. When were you planning to tell me ?  
  
Joey: Tell you what ? Sorry, but can you please clarify?  
  
Dawson: Well. Chris told me. He was so afraid that I'd put a hand on you.  
  
Joey: Ok, so Chris told you something. Would you please tell this thing now ?  
  
Dawson: Well, he told me the big news in a couple's life.  
  
Joey: I'm not pregnant !  
  
Dawson laughing: No, not that news, the other one. That you two are engaged.  
  
Joey: WHAT ? He told you what!?  
  
Dawson: That's exactly what I said! He told me that you two are getting married.  
  
Joey didn't say another word, she just stormed off the dance floor and went to see her supposed fiancé. Dawson was too confused to move, he just watched her go.  
  
She found Chris talking to some girl at the bar. She pushed him and he fell off his chair to the ground.  
  
Joey: Don't you dare tell my friend such a big lie !  
  
Chris, confused: Wh..Wha..What. are you talking about, babe ?  
  
Joey slaps him: And don't call me babe, you bastard !!!  
  
Chris: Whoa. Calm down.  
  
Joey: No I won't calm down. How could you think I was going to marry you ? Have you taken a look at yourself ? I got news for you, Christopher Watson, it's over!!! Now, get up and go pick up your stuff at my sister house and get your butt out of Capeside before I kick it out !!! Is that clear ?  
  
Chris: So the big mouth producer really believed it. Where is he?.  
  
Dawson: I'm right here. Do you need help Joey ? Ok, Chris since I still consider this place my home, I'll gently ask you to leave before you completely ruin my mom's wedding reception.  
  
Chris: Oh, and if I don't ?  
  
Gail: Dawson, what's going on here ?  
  
Dawson: It's ok mom. Chris, GET OUT NOW !!!!!  
  
Chris: Ok, relax Leery.  
  
And pointing towards Joey  
  
Chris: She is all yours now. Happy ?  
  
Joey: That's enough, we'll call the police.  
  
Chris: That won't be necessary darling, I'm leaving.  
  
And with that, he got up and left the Leery's property.  
  
After Chris left, the evening continued but Joey and Dawson didn't feel like celebrating anymore. Joey excused herself, said goodnight to her friends, and left too. Dawson, after explaining the situation to Rebecca, went inside the house to rest and think. He stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the party and when Rebecca entered the room later that night, he decided to go take a walk.  
  
Dawson: Hey, you. Are all the guests gone ?  
  
Rebecca: Almost, only Pacey and Christy are still here but they're probably leaving in a moment.  
  
Dawson: Oh okay. You know what, I think I'll go take a walk. I need fresh air.  
  
Rebecca: Do you need company?  
  
Dawson: hmm.I think I need to go alone. I'm sorry, but I have some thinking to do.  
  
Rebecca: No problem, take all the time that you need.  
  
Dawson: Thanks. And you, you should get into bed. Your flight is early tomorrow, isn't it ?  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, and I decided that I'll let you sleep. I'll just take a cab or something to the airport.  
  
Dawson: Oh, I can give you a ride you know.  
  
Rebecca: No, no, it's ok. When are you coming back to LA ?  
  
Dawson: I don't really know. I'll probably book a flight next week. Some more days here in Capeside is really what I need the most right now. Far away from the job.  
  
Rebecca: Yeah, I know what you mean.  
  
Dawson gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Dawson: Goodnight, sweetie. Give me a call when you're home.  
  
Rebecca: I will. Goodnight.  
  
Dawson was about to leave the room when Rebecca spoke again.  
  
Rebecca: Um. Dawson. Thanks for inviting me this weekend. I had a really nice time here in peaceful Capeside.  
  
Dawson: You're welcome. I'm glad you could come.  
  
And with that, he finally went outside.  
  
After sitting for half an hour on the dock, Dawson decided to go take a peek at the Ruins. When he arrived there, he noticed the back of someone sitting on the bench but he couldn't tell who it was. It didn't take long for him to realize. it was Joey Potter.  
  
Dawson: It's still the most beautiful place I know !  
  
Joey turning: Oh my gosh! You scared me ! What are you doing here this late ?  
  
Dawson: Probably the same thing you're doing.  
  
Joey: Yeah. I had a lot to think about after that fiasco.  
  
Dawson: Yeah, me too.  
  
Joey curious: Oh, and why ? It doesn't concern you.  
  
Dawson: In a way yes, Jo, it does. I can't stop thinking about what if it was really true you know, that you were really engaged. That's a pretty big deal.  
  
Joey: I know. But even if he would have asked me, I'm not sure that I would have said 'yes'.  
  
Dawson: You weren't in love with him ?  
  
Joey: Big question. I had strong feelings for him. But now that you're asking me, I don't know if it was really love.  
  
Dawson: I know what you feel. I wonder if I will ever be able to truly love someone.  
  
Joey: The way you loved me? Hum.sorry, it just reminds me of something.  
  
Dawson smiling: Prom night.  
  
Joey: Yeah. maybe what we said to each other that night was true after all.  
  
Dawson: Well. I don't know about you, but I know that I still think that way.  
  
Joey: Me too, Dawson. And I don't think it's going to change either.  
  
Dawson: That's a good and a bad thing.  
  
Joey: haha.. very funny!  
  
Dawson: Yeah, but that was a moment that I will never forget, like many others that I shared with you.  
  
Joey: I've got plenty of them that will always stay in my head too. Don't you wish sometimes that you could just go back in time ?  
  
Dawson: What happened to the Joey that was always telling me that past was past and that we needed to grow up and look towards the future ?  
  
Joey: Well.maybe that Joey missed those times. And she is sure that her Dawson feels the same way when he is not too busy with his successful career.  
  
Dawson: Ok, maybe he does think about it in his rare free times. But one thing that he is sure of is that he will never thank his Joey enough for what he is now become.  
  
Joey smiling: His Joey doesn't need those 'thank you's' 'cause she always knew that her Dawson would succeed. He just needed some pushing in the hard times, that's all.  
  
Both were laughing, playing their little game and remembering the past. It had been such a long time since they both had so much fun. When they finally looked at their watches, they were surprised to see that it was almost five o'clock in the morning.  
  
Joey: Oh my God. The time flew !!!  
  
Dawson: We can say that. I didn't remember that you were such a good company, Joey Potter.  
  
Joey: Me either, Dawson Leery.  
  
Dawson: We should stay to see the sun rising. Don't you think ?  
  
Joey: I'd also forgotten that you always have such great ideas.  
  
Dawson: So many things that we forgot...  
  
Joey: At least we remembered the most important.  
  
Dawson: You're right.  
  
And so they stayed til six o'clock in the morning to see the sun rise. (Of course, that was the excuse). After that Dawson returned home to find a note on his pillow.  
  
Dear Dawson,  
  
Hope you found all your thoughts. Thanks again for this memorable weekend, I'll call you later,  
  
xxx  
  
Rebecca  
  
After reading that, he fell on his bed and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.  
  
On her side, Joey returned home to find Bessie drinking coffee while reading the newspaper in the kitchen.  
  
Bessie: My God, Joey! Where were you ?  
  
Joey: Only at The Ruins with Dawson.  
  
Bessie: So you spent the night with Dawson at The Ruins. Is that what you said ?  
  
Joey: Yeah, you heard me right.  
  
Bessie: Wow, I can see you guys had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
Joey: It's not what you think. We just talked.  
  
Bessie: Something tells me that when it comes to Dawson, talking is not just talking.  
  
Joey: Well, it's not wrong to say that I had a really great time. And I'm surprised that I had so much fun.  
  
Bessie: Maybe it does mean something.  
  
Joey: And what would that be ?  
  
Bessie: Well. You need to figure it on your own.  
  
Joey: Maybe, but not now. I'm too tired. I'm going to bed. See you later, Bess.  
  
Bessie: Sleep well, Joey.  
  
Joey left for her room. Bessie just watched her leave, a big smile on her face.  
  
While Dawson and Joey were finally both in their respective beds, there was some action going on at Jack's. Andie had insisted that Audrey stay at her brother's so there was a breakfast for 8 people to prepare that morning. The women, minus Grams who wasn't feeling good, had decided to take care of that while the men were slowly getting out of bed. Half an hour later, everyone was enjoying their meal.  
  
Doug: On second thought, it wasn't such a bad idea to invite your friends here, Jack.  
  
Andie: We are full of talent, aren't we ?  
  
Audrey: Don't bother to ask, Andie. They know already.  
  
Jack: So what are you guys planning to do today in beautiful Capeside ?  
  
Andie: Audrey and I are going shopping. You coming Jen ?  
  
Jen took a look at CJ for her answer.  
  
CJ: Why don't you go with the girls, honey ? I'm supposed to meet Pacey for something at 2 o'clock.  
  
Audrey: Wow, things change. I remember you two.  
  
CJ: Don't need a reminder, Audrey.  
  
Jen: Yeah, but what are you guys up to ?  
  
CJ: Just business stuff.  
  
Jack: Stop questioning your husband, Jen. So since all of you guys has something to do and my boyfriend here is going to work, I'll give a call to Dawson to see what he is doing ?  
  
Audrey: Oh, and we'll go pick up Joey at the B&B.  
  
Andie: Yeah good idea. It will maybe help to change her mind. What a scene yesterday !  
  
Jen: Oh my gosh. Hasn't this man ever learned before that you can't play a trick behind Joey's back ?  
  
Doug: I have to admit that it wasn't so brilliant of him.  
  
Andie: You're right, even if we don't know all the story.  
  
Audrey: We didn't see Joey or Dawson after that. I wonder where they were.  
  
Jack: Oh c'mon Audrey, it's none of our business ! Perhaps I do know that Dawson's girlfriend was looking like a person who has lot of questions on her mind.  
  
Jen: Yeah, poor girl. But I heard she was returning to LA today, right ?  
  
Jack: Well.let me call Dawson and I'll ask if she is still there, if so I'll tell Dawson that you girls are going shopping to see if maybe she wants to join you. Is that ok ?  
  
Andie: Sure, no problem.  
  
And with that, Jack stood up to go call Dawson.  
  
A tired Dawson pick up the raining phone.  
  
Dawson: Hello  
  
Jack: Hey Dawson, it's Jack. How you doing man ?  
  
Dawson: I feel like a guy who slept for only 4 hours which is what I actually did.  
  
Jack: How come ? Hum.let me guess.Rebecca ? Ok I don't want the details.  
  
Dawson: It's not what you think, Rebecca left early, she went back to LA. I spend the night with Joey.  
  
Jack: WHAT ??? Now you need to explain.  
  
Dawson: We spend the night TALKING at The Ruins.  
  
Jack: Oh, just talking ? ok then.  
  
Dawson: Why were you calling anyway ?  
  
Jack: Well, the girls are going shopping this afternoon, Doug is working and CJ has a meeting with Pacey. That mean I'm alone for the day. And don't get me wrong, I love my goddaughter but I'd prefer doing something more entertaining than baby-sitting today.  
  
Dawson: So, who's gonna take care of Amy, then ? Grams ?  
  
Jack: Oh no, Grams needs to stay in bed today, she is not feeling good. Jen will bring Amy with her. You know, she will initiate her into shopping.  
  
Dawson: She doesn't need initiation. Girls have that in their blood.  
  
Jack: That's true. So, what do you want to do ?  
  
Dawson: Got an idea! now that I'm all awake, I decided that it's party night tonight, here at my house. My mom left for her honeymoon and Lily is with aunt Gwen. It will give us some time together before everyone leaves. So, Jack, you're gonna help me prepare everything.  
  
Jack: Great, you can count on me. I'll be at your house in about one hour.  
  
Dawson: Good, see you later, bye  
  
Jack: Bye  
  
After his conversation, Jack returned in the kitchen.  
  
Jack: Hey guys, there is a party tonight at Dawson's. And I got the answer to that question everyone was asking. For your information. Dawson and Joey spent the night together !!!  
  
Everyone turned towards Jack, surprised.  
  
Audrey: OH MY GOSH.!!!  
  
Andie: WHAT ?  
  
Jen: SPILL THE DETAILS !!!  
  
Jack: ohh, everyone calm down. Apparently they were at The Ruins and just spent the night there talking.  
  
CJ: Boring !!  
  
Everyone exploded into laughter.  
  
Andie, Audrey, Jen and Amy were arriving at the B&B. Bessie was sitting on the dock.  
  
Audrey: Hey Bessie, we're here to pick up Joey. What she doing ?  
  
Bessie: Oh hi, she's still in bed, I think. Big night.  
  
The girls all laughed.  
  
Jen: Yeah, we heard !  
  
Audrey: Ok, you girls stay here, I'll go wake her up.  
  
And with that, Audrey runs into the house to Joey's bedroom. She entered without knocking and went straight to shake her up.  
  
Audrey: Bunny, wake up ! We're kidnapping you for the day !  
  
Joey: ahhhh, Audrey, leave me alone, I want to sleep.  
  
Audrey: Oh no no no, Joey, you're coming with us. It's our last day all together. And Dawson is throwing a party tonight.  
  
Joey: Oh yeah???  
  
Audrey: Funny that now that I said Dawson, you are suddenly all interested.  
  
Joey: Yeah, that's funny how you think, you're right Audrey.  
  
Audrey: Jo, I know for last night. We all know. So no secrets, okay?  
  
Joey: You all know ? We didn't do anything that interesting. We talked, that's all.  
  
Audrey: Yeah, that's also what he said.  
  
Joey: See.Ok so, where do you want me to go ?  
  
Audrey: For starters, in the shower. And then, you're coming shopping with Andie, Jen, Amy and me.  
  
Joey stepping out of bed: Anything to please you, princess. Give me fifteen minutes.  
  
Audrey: Hurry up, I'll wait outside with the others and your sister who is telling us all the juicy details from last night's TALK.  
  
Joey just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.  
  
When Jack arrived at Dawson's, he was beginning to move the furniture.  
  
Jack: Need help man ?  
  
Dawson: Ah, Jack.Finally. Ok, we need to move this sofa, it will give us more space.  
  
Jack: Hum.Dawson. Not all the population of Capeside is coming tonight. We are only gonna have about 10.  
  
Jack laughed and helped Dawson moving the sofa.  
  
Dawson: I know but it's better this way. Okay, so what do we need for tonight ?  
  
Jack: Food and beer !  
  
Dawson: Alright, let's go buy some !  
  
Jack couldn't believe how weird Dawson was acting. He seemed to be pretty nervous. but why ?  
  
Jack and Dawson were just stepping out of Molly's Market when Jack noticed the girls walking across the street.  
  
Jack pointing towards them: hum hum hum.see what we have in front of us ??  
  
Dawson: Oh !  
  
Jack: Why don't we go surprise them ?  
  
Dawson: It will be fun, let's go !  
  
She the guys went behind the girls, who all jumped and screamed as the guys yelled, BOO !!  
  
Andie: Oh my god, you guys scared me !!  
  
Jen whispering: Keep it low, Amy just fell asleep.  
  
Dawson: Hmm, it seems that she found shopping quiet boring.  
  
Joey: Give her time, Dawson.  
  
Dawson: Hey Jo, I didn't know you were going with the girls. How are you ?  
  
Audrey: She is kind of tired, I wonder why ?  
  
Everyone retained their laugther and Joey looked at Audrey with big eyes.  
  
Dawson: Ok so everybody knows for the little party at my house. At seven, ok?  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Andie: Yeah, that will be fun.  
  
Jack: Ok great. Dawson let's go, we have one more stop to make.  
  
Dawson looking at Joey: See you tonight girls !!!  
  
And he turned away following Jack while Joey standed there, watching him leave.  
  
Audrey grabbing her arm: Earth to Joey! Let the shopping continue ! 


End file.
